Valentines Day LORO Style!
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: My very first Ororo/Logan story! So please be kind, I just love this couple! Logan comes back a day before V-day and Rouge has plans for him and Ororo together...but someone is jealous!


Hey all! I put up with the pain, and wrote this story for you! TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH!!! TRY 3:30 AM!!!!! With a snoring dog that shook the bed when she moved nonstop! Then fixed it up the next day…today. Delaware is a boring state…let that be known. BUT WE ARE THE FIRST STATE!!! YEAH! Okay here is my fic…

Title: Valentines Day LORO Style!

Rating: pg-13

Summary- Logan comes back February 13th right before Valentines Day! Rouge is happy…but maybe someone is happier? 

Type: Movie 

Disclaimer- Don't own them…not a single one…IT'S SOOOOOOO UNFAIR!!!

A/N: Okay I want to set something straight…I HATE JEAN!!! SHE ANNOYS ME! Sorry if you guys like her, I am not THAT mean to her. But I have her flirting with Logan, but he ignores her. Also Rouge in this fic is only 16, you'll get it later on…LOT OF OOCNESS FROM LOGAN!

It was just another day at the Xavier mansion. The students were going to their classes, with one thing on their minds…who would be their Valentines tomorrow? Ororo turned when her students arrived to class, " Good morning, " She said giving them a smile. 

" Good morning, " They all said as they sat down. They took out their books and last night's homework. Ororo loved her class. They always knew to take out their work when class begun and to get right down to work. Ororo turned back to the blackboard until she heard the bell ring. She turned back to greet the later students. Bobby raised his hand.

" Yes, Bobby?" Ororo asked walking over to him slightly. The young boy that took in the new girl put his hand down.

" I was wondering, why do we have to work?" Bobby asked, " before I came here, on Valentines Day we just got to sit back and watch movies."

" Well Bobby…today isn't Valentines Day." Ororo reminded him, students laughed at Bobby's mistake, " but if you all work hard, I'll see what I can do about watching a movie. But I do remind you; it will have something to do with this class. I am not in charge of that. Though you won't have work on it…but if we don't get much done, then you will be finishing up today's work as well as a report." She looked around at all the kids they opened their books to where they left off, " good, now let's get down to work." With that they all knew class had begun!

Rouge was in the lunchroom, the teachers were eating together and she was eating with Bobby, until gloved hands came over her eyes, " guess." A voice came.

" LOGAN!" She cried she got up and hugged the older man. " Ya're back! Ah missed ya! Did ya find answers? What happened? Did ya miss me? Did ya bring me anything?" 

" Enough questions! Let me answer one before you ask the other!" Logan said in his normal 'I am annoyed by nature' voice.

" Sorry," She said, as she blushed a little. The teachers came over to the group.

" It's nice to see you again." Scott said, Logan gave him a cold look.

" Whatever one eye." Logan mumbled he looked at the two girls next to Scott to his surprise his eyes went from Jean to the girl next to her. When he looked at Jean he just saw another woman standing there, but when he looked at the girl next to him something sparked.

" Logan did you hear me?" Jean asked, Logan looked at her, " I said welcome back, we all missed you." 

" Huh?" He asked confused he let it sink in, " oh yeah, well I made a promise that I would return. So here I am." 

" Did you find anything?" Ororo asked him, he started at her for a second, when realizing it, Ororo blushed.

" Nah there wasn't anything there. It was all burned inside, they must have just moved everything too." Logan said with a sigh, " I would have been back sooner, but I wanted time alone…to think." The bell rung and lunch was over.

" Come one Rouge, we have to get to class." Jean said, Rouge frowned, " you can see Logan later, he'll be here after class."

" But Miss. Greg!" Rouge protested, " he just got home! It's been a year! Ah haven't talked to him!" 

" Jean, the kid has yet to miss a class. Besides Bobby can give her the work." Scott said to his wife. Even one looked surprised, Scott letting Logan get his way? 

" Fine…" Jean mumbled before leaving the room. She couldn't believe Scott went against her ruling! 

" I have a class to get too, see you three later." Scott said before hurrying off. Leaving the two girls with Logan.

" Well I have to get some grades in the book, and pick out a movie for them to watch tomorrow." Ororo said, " welcome back Logan." With that she left the room.

" Ah saw the way ya looked at Miss. Ororo." Rouge said, she was allowed to call her by her first name.

" Kid you don't know what you're talking about!" Logan told her, " let's go outside and talk."

" But Ah do!" Rouge said, she stopped when she saw that he was giving her the look, " did ya talk to the professor yet?"

" First thing I did when I got here." Logan answered, " what's this about a movie?"

" Bobby asked Miss. Ororo if we could watch a movie, she said yes…Ah can't wait! Ah hope it's good! Tomorrow is Valentines Day, Miss. Ororo is the only teacher besides the professor. Jean and Scott are going out for the weekend, leaving Miss Ororo to watch us. The professor is leaving tomorrow night." Rouge explained, " Ah bet she's more then happy you arrived!"

" Who says I am playing babysitter?" Logan asked, Rouge shrugged her shoulders, "so you like this place?"

" Yeah! Ah love it! Ah wish ya would stay!" Rouge said, she and Logan spent most of the day talking about what happened over the year he was gone. 

Later on that night Ororo was in the den thinking. Another Valentines Day alone…she hoped the children never had one. ' Well I've been alone a lot!' She thought, 'besides when people thought I was a goddess…' Ororo sighed.

" What's wrong Darlin'?" A voice came from behind her. Ororo glared at him; "did I scare ya?"

" You know darn well that you did!" Ororo snapped, " what do you want anyway?" Ororo watched as he around the couch and sat down near her.

" Nothing, I came down the steps and saw you here." Logan told her, " why are you so sad?"

" I am not sad!" Ororo cried, " I have no reason to be upset." Ororo turned her attention back to the TV.

" Hey!" Jean cried entering the room. She went to sit down between Logan and Ororo when Logan moved towards Ororo. Giving him an odd look she moved closer to the end of the couch, only for him to move closer. " Do you two want to be left alone?" 

" YEAH! I would like to be left alone with Ororo." Logan said, Jean glared at him before leaving the room.

" WHAT was THAT about?" Ororo asked annoyed.

" Sorry, she's been following me around since I got home. She keeps trying to get close to me…kind of gives me the creeps. I mean she's engaged now she shouldn't flirt while the wedding is so close." Logan explained.

" Oh? I thought you liked Jean…now you hate her?" Ororo asked shocked, she always thought that Logan would always follow Jean around no matter what. 

" I don't hate her, but while I was away I did some thinking…she's not my type. And she's taken, though I still hate one eye, Cyke isn't getting respect." Logan explained.

"Interesting, I always thought you would flirt with Jean until the very end…when you came here you didn't notice anyone else." Ororo said as she left the room.

" AH SAW THE WHOLE THING!" Rouge cried coming into the room, Logan light his cigar. " Ya like Miss. Ororo!" 

" Shut up kid, no way, Wolverine doesn't like ANYONE!" He had to make it clear to the young girl, though her face saying it's not true, ' idiot remember she's been in your head!' He told himself.

" So what are ya going to do with her for Valentines Day?" Rouge asked getting into this; she got a look, " look if ya want some gal to like ya, ya got to at least try! Ah mean ya also trying to get Jean to leave ya alone right? Well look at it this way, getting Jean to leave ya alone and getten the gal ya like! Ya know, hitting two birds with one stone."

" Kid…I probably made that saying up knowing how old I could be." Logan said, " I don't know though…I am not one for that romance crap. I mean it's all about the sex."

" Well Miss. Ororo ain't like that! Ah bet she is catching on that ya like her! Ah mean ya been around her since ya got back and aren't with me." Rouge explained, " Ah know! Let me write it out for ya! Ah can pick what ya say to her!" 

" Who said I am doing this?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow; he got a look that said 'you are doing this or else'. " Fine!" 

" Ah will get right to work for ya!" With that the young girl ran off. Logan shook his head he was way over his head.

Ororo was sitting on her balcony looking out at the moon. Tomorrow would be a full moon. ' Perfect…' She thought as she let out a sigh, a knock at her door broke her away from her thoughts. "Come in." She said, she turned her head to see Jean, " what's wrong?"

" What's going on between you and Logan?" Jean asked, she gave her a look that wanted answers and wanted them now.

" I have no clue…" Ororo mumbled. As she placed her feet on the ground, she turned and looked at the younger girl.

" I bet you due! He was all over you!" Jean pushed, " but I'll give you a warning, you are my friend. STAY AWAY FROM WHAT BELONGS TO ME!" With that the red head left the room. Ororo looked shocked…she hadn't done a thing and now she is being told to stay away from Logan when Jean had Scott?

Early the next day before the sun came out; Rouge tiptoed up the stairs and into Logan's room, " Logan!" She cried seeing that he was already awake, he was looking out the window smoking his cigar.

" Yeah?" He asked looking over at her, he saw the papers in her hand, "you really want me to go through with this?"

" Ah stayed up all night! Ah called ahead for flowers and a dinner that will arrive here around five. So ya got to sneak out of class long enough to get it. Then ya got to say class is over and we can go to get our dinner while ya get yours." Rouge explained, " Ah know ya can pull this off! And then ya won't be lonely! And neither will Miss. Ororo! She doesn't talk much when she isn't teaching."

" Yeah, yeah. What's that behind you?" Logan asked getting up, soon finding out what it was, "NO! I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" He shouted, " NO WAY!"

" Please?" Rouge begged, " it will impress Miss. Ororo! And ya gonna want to impress ya date!" 

" YOU OWE ME BIG!" Logan snapped. He sighed and sat down, all this to make some kid happy. He did owe her…he noticed she was looking at something, " I was walken and I thought you might like it." It was a yellow flower, a symbol of friendship.

" Thanks!" She hugged Logan and took the flower, " Ah better get going! See ya in the auditorium for the movie!" With that the young girl left the room.

" I am such a sucker." Logan mumbled he went over the papers a few time, " WHAT?!" He cried, Ororo was a vegetarian and they had to eat vegetarian food. " I hate eating food that wasn't alive before they killed it…" He sighed once more before getting up and going into the kitchen. He saw Jean eating waffles. 

" Morning Logan!" She said in a cheery mood, Logan looked at her and nodded before going through the fridge and taking out a beer. " Really you should drink juice or milk." Jean told him taking the beer away from him using her powers. This really annoyed Logan.

" Look Red I am no morning person, if you don't give me my beer you'll be sorry." Logan threaten, this surprised Jean as she returned it. 

" Morning all!" Ororo said, Logan looked at her, he was staring at her. She had tight black jeans and a red shirt with a heart on it. " What?"

" Nothing, what time does this movie start?" Logan asked, Jean looked at the two. She just wanted to run the sharp knife that was next to the stove into Ororo.

" When first block starts, I didn't think you would join us." Ororo said with a smile, she then saw the look Jean was giving her and stopped. She turned and got the milk out and some cereal.

" Yeah well Rouge won't leave me alone about it until I said yes. So I guess you are stuck with me today." Logan said with a smirk.

"Hey…" Scott mumbled sitting down, he was still in his pajamas. He got looks from Ororo and Logan, " we canceled our plans." The two nodded. 

" Well I got to get the room ready for all of the kids." Ororo said as she got up, Logan got up as well.

"I'll help…" He mumbled leaving with her. ' Rule one: When she has a job to do help her.' Logan remembered reading from the paper that Rouge gave him.

About an hour later the room was filled with students. Ororo walked up in front of them all, " today we are watching a movie dealing with what we are learning. If you pay attention you get extra points. If it gets to loud then we will have work." The students agreed as the movie started. Ororo went to the back where Logan was sitting. Rouge passed them and waved, she was holding Bobby's hand in her gloved hand. Logan glared at Bobby as if saying ' she's like my daughter, hurt her and I'll kill you'. Bobby nodded as he sat two rows ahead of them.

" What's this about?" Logan asked taking a beer out, Ororo took it from him. He glared as she took his cigars as well.

" Greek, if you stay here, no smoking or drinking beer! You'll set a bad example." Ororo scolded. Scott soon entered the room and sat next to Ororo. He looked upset, "What's wrong?" she whispered.

" The wedding is off…" Scott mumbled back, " I am not marrying a girl who can't stop flirting with all those around her."

" Don't worry, you'll find someone better." Ororo said giving him a small smile. She was MUCH closer to Scott then she was with Jean. She and Scott were like brother and sister. Always there for each other. Scott gave her a small smile and nodded. He sighed and leaned back.

" He dumped Red?" Logan whispered Ororo looked over at him and nodded. He knew what she was thinking; Red was free so he would fall for her. Logan shook his head before going back to the movie. It was a boring movie though…he couldn't help but to fall asleep. Around four fifty Rouge asked if she could talk to Logan. Ororo nodded as the girl woke him up and walked with him out the door.

" It's time! Go now!" Rouge said shooing the man away. She went back in, some students' left to eat while others stayed for extra credit. She sat and waited until it was five. They had changed their plans at lunch brake. " Mr. Summers, can Ah borrow Miss. Ororo for a moment?"

" Yeah sure, " he said, Rouge had to admit the last few days he was nicer and not as stuck up into the training. She saw him last night and explained to him, it was that or get in trouble for being on the phone at midnight. He gave Ororo the okay and she got up and followed Rouge.

" What is it child? What's wrong?" Ororo asked her.

" Logan said he wanted to meet ya back in the living room." Rouge said pointing to which way it was.

" Why?" Ororo asked.

" Y'all see, Ah'll walk ya." Rouge said, she wanted to give Logan some time while he got ready. He asked her questions about the movie and about Africa. They reached the living room ten minutes later. Logan was dressed in a suit and not looking too happy about it. 

" What's this?" Ororo asked as Logan walked over to her. He handed her some roses. Ororo blushed a little.

" Happy Valentines Day." Logan and Rouge said.

"Ah will leave ya two alone. Have a great dinner." With that Rouge left the room.

" You planned all of this?" Ororo asked, " and in two days?" She followed Logan into the next room.

" To answer your first question…no, Rouge planned it, and it took her one night." Logan answered pulling out a chair for her.

" You could have said it was you, and I wouldn't have known." Ororo said with a smile.

" Well we want to be honest right?" Logan asked, Ororo nodded, " She thought of it, and I agreed."

" So you don't want to be here?" Ororo asked, a slight bit of disappointment came to her eyes.

" To be honest with you, I do want to be here…" Logan said, " great now I sound all gay…this night better not be talked about to anyone else but those who already know it!" Ororo giggled, " now how about dinner?" He took out two plates of salad. 

" You eat salad?" Ororo asked amazed, " never thought I would see the day." Logan gave her a mock hurt look; " you did this?"

" Again it was Rouge…she was up all night setting it up. She called it in as well as the flowers." He admitted, as they started to eat, " had better…" he mumbled making Ororo laugh again. He smirked; he had to admit he liked making her laugh.

" This is good!" Ororo said, " I have to ask her where she called it from." Logan rolled his eyes. He poured her more wine and put up with it himself…he really wanted a steak, beer, and a nice cigar. They ate their salad and then had pasta. After that they went into the living room, and talked. " This is nice." 

" Yeah," Logan agreed. He saw Jean come down the steps and moaned, she was getting to annoy him.

" Hey you two what's going on?" She asked looking from Logan to Ororo back to Logan. She took a seat next to Logan.

" We're having Valentines Day dinner." Logan answered for her; " you know dinner for two."

" Ororo can I please talk to you in the kitchen?" Jean asked, she knew Ororo figured out how to block her in her mind.

" I have nothing to say to you." Ororo informed her, " after what you did to Scott, I'd never talk to you again!"

" HE TOLD YOU!?" Jean cried, " so it's true…the wedding is over." She moved closer to Logan wanting comfort, but the Canadian moved away.

" One eye might be annoying, but that was wrong what you did to him." Logan told her, " come on Darlin' let's go for a walk. I heard it's gonna be a full moon. A wonderful night for a walk." Logan gave Ororo a hand and the two got up leaving the mansion and a very mad Jean.

The couple walked together around the lake. The light came shinning down on it. Trying to be a gentleman Logan gave her his jacket. He knew though she could change the weather enough to keep just her warm. Ororo took it and smiled. " I love walking out here." Ororo said, " away from kids, away from being an X-men…"

"Away from the world." Logan finished for her, Ororo's smile widened as she nodded her head. Logan looked at his watch, " one hour left." 

" Oh and in one hour you're free?" Ororo asked him.

" On hour until I get my kiss Darlin'." Logan informed her, a blush came up on her cheeks. She didn't think about a kiss…

" Why wait?" Ororo asked with a sly smile as she stopped and looked at him, Logan smirked. Their faces moved closer until their lips touched. They made-out by the river and talked. Logan was leaning against a tree with Ororo in his arms. She had fallen asleep, with a smirk he got up. He scooped the girl in his arms and carried her back. Rouge was waiting for him in the living room.

" I'll tell you after I tuck her in." Logan said as he went up the stairs. He went to Ororo's room to find it locked, ' great…I brake it down and then it's gonna be over pretty fast.' He thought. Sighing he brought her to his room. He placed her under the covers and kissed her head. Her eyes opened slightly, " I'll be right back, the kid wants to talk to me. You locked your door and I thought I wouldn't brake it down. Not a good way to end the first date." Logan smirked, " go back to sleep." Ororo nodded and went back to sleep fast. Logan did something he never does and smiled at her. He then left to talk to Rouge.

" Ah take it ya two had fun?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

" You can say that, I guess I should thank you…even if I had to wear such a stupid thing." Logan said. Rouge smiled as she hugged him goodnight.

" See ya tomorrow! Ah think Jean is kinda ticked. She was mumbling about how Miss. Ororo took what belonged to her and that she knew." 

" I don't belong to her, tell her that if ya see her before I do. I belong to Ororo…" He didn't mean to say that! He thought it yes…but Rouge knowing wasn't a good thing.

" REALLY?!" She cried, " Ah mean that's great." With that Rouge left the room. Logan turned to see Jean standing there.

" So you and Ororo?" Jean asked walking towards him, she put her arms around his neck, " can I change your mind?"

" You couldn't change it if you were the last woman on Earth!" Logan informed her as he moved away, "I am gonna go to bed, Ororo is waiting for me." That did it! Jean was now mad!

" You are sleeping with her!?" Jean cried, " THAT SLUT!" 

" Ororo is not a slut, now please leave me and Ororo alone. It's not my fault that you messed it up with Scott." With that Logan left, ' I am never calling him Scott again…I was just sticking up for him.' Logan told himself as he left. Logan returned to his room and stripped to his boxers. He lay next to Ororo and held her as he too went to sleep.

The next morning Ororo woke up to being in another bed. She was about to freak when she heard mumbling, "mine…give me my beer…" She sighed, she was sleeping next to Logan and was still dressed in the same outfit as the day before. She sighed before getting up not wanting to wake him. She went to her own room to shower and change. 'That had to be my best Valentines Day ever…' She thought.

Almost a half of a year later came Rouge's birthday. The couple was still together and getting closer. They also shared the same room. " Morning Marie." Logan said, he hardly called her that. The now sixteen-year-old opened her eyes.

" Logan it's to early." She said rolling over, after a second she gave up. " What?"

" Come to the living room, Ororo and I need to talk to you." With that he left the room. Millions of thoughts ran through her head, was Ororo having a baby? Where they getting married? She changed and ran up the stairs.

" Ya wanted to see me?" She asked sitting down next to them.

" Yes…today is your birthday. A day to be with family." Ororo said to her, Rouge looked down.

" I don't have family you two know that." Rouge said.

" Don't you?" Logan asked, Rouge looked at him confused. He handed her a piece of paper. Rouge looked at it and her smile grew.

" You adopted me?!" She cried, she hugged both of them her old foster parent's gave her up after what she did to her boyfriend.

" Yeah, took a lot of talking, seeing we aren't married. But they finally agreed. You were always like a daughter to us…and the one that brought us together." Logan explained.

" This is so great!" Rouge cried as she hugged her two new parents. She left to tell everyone about it.

" Great idea?" Logan asked, Ororo kissed him, " I take that as a yes." He placed his arm around Ororo's shoulders. " You know Darlin' soon we should have our own kids." 

" Logan, we promised to wait until we were married." Ororo reminded him as they walked outside to the lake.

" As I said Darlin' we should have our own kids." Logan said again, he pulled a small box out from his pocket and opened it, " and Darlin' this wasn't thought of by Rouge." Ororo kissed him as he slid the ring onto her finger. " I love you Darlin'."

" I love you too." Ororo said the two kissed.

Though two people were watching, one was happy the other…jealous…

WHAT DO YA THINK???? It came out sooner! My arm is still killing me…but I'll live with it! Comments? Problems? Please tell me! This is my first FINISHED Ro/Lo fic! Might make a sequel to it…though it means you have to put up with my bad ideas and writing. 


End file.
